


Working on Your Birthday

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden gets called into work, interrupting her birthday plans with Derek, though little does she know, that was Derek's plan all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working on Your Birthday

“Yeah, not it’s fine. I understand. It’s fine, really. There’s always next year,” spoke Braeden into the phone. _I hope_ she thought to herself. She hung up the phone and dropped it on the table, putting her face into her hands, groaning.

Derek walked down the stairs, smelling his girfriend’s frustration in the air. “What’s wrong?”

“I got called into work.”

Derek’s face fell, a mixture of shock and disappointment. “I thought they promised you the day off! Didn’t your boss promise you today? It’s your birthday Braeden!”

Braeden nodded, clearly as upset as him. “I know, I know. She did, but some dumbass altered ballistic results. She wants me to come in and re-do it. Then she wants me to find the guy who did it and make sure he doesn’t do it again.”

Derek groaned angrily and walked into the kitchen, looking in the fridge distractedly. 

“Hey, hey.” Braeden walked up behind Derek and placed her hand on his bicep, shaking his arm gently until he turned to face her. She reached up and took his face into her hands. “I’m sorry. It’ll only be a few hours. We can celebrate tomorrow. I promise.”

Derek continued to pout and she kissed him softly until his face relaxed and he returned the kiss.

“I’ll see you tonight?”

The man nodded and kissed her sweetly again. Braeden put her jacket on and headed out the door. Derek listened in until he heard her motorcycle pull away from the loft. He pulled his phone out and dialed quickly, waiting impatiently for the person on the other end to answer.

_“Hello?”_

“Scott.”

_“Derek?”_

“Yeah, she’s gone.”

_“I’ll be there in an hour.”_

“Don’t forget anything. We have to make sure everything goes as planned and you’re gone by the time she gets back.”

_“It’ll be fine Derek. She won’t suspect a thing.”_

“Just tell me when you’re here, so I can help you bring everything up.”

 _“What exactly is_ your _job?”_

“I’m cleaning the loft. If she trips, I want it to be over rose petals, not my boots.”

_“Okay, I’ll see you soon.”_

“Bye.”

                                            - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour and twenty minutes later, Derek had just finished cleaning the large window in the loft, right as Scott walked in.

The alpha was carrying in several bags filled with ingredients for dinner, supplies to make a cake, and wrapping paper, amongst other things.

“So, how long exactly is Braeden supposed to be gone?”

“About 5 hours. That gives me just enough time to get you out of here while I make dinner and her cake without burning down my home, for the second time.”

Scott froze where he was taking things out of grocery bags, a look of _Really?_ on his face. “Not funny Derek.”

Derek shrugged in response, organizing everything in groups, a pile for dinner, cake, and presents. “Dry humor helps me cope.”

Rolling his eyes, Scott began wrapping presents. What? He has a natural talent okay? “How did you know she’d get called into work anyway? Didn’t you have something planned for like, right now?”

Shaking his head, Derek helped wrap presents, they were for _his_ girlfriend after all. “I went to pick her up from work the other day, when her bike was still in the shop. Braeden mentioned that some guy had ran ballistics, then he started reeking of guilt. It was so strong _I_ started to feel guilty.”

“So what happened then?”

“I guess Braeden’s boss always runs ballistics herself to double check results. But the person who does them the first time isn’t required to report they were the one to do it. While I was there, I heard her tell someone that the results had been tampered. I dropped Braeden off here and went back to tell her.”

“Why?”

Shrugging again, Derek set aside a present before grabbing another. “Because then she’d owe me.”

“So what? You had her call Braeden in today on purpose?”

“Yup.”

“That’s actually…kinda genius.”

“I know.”

                                            - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At exactly 6:58, 3 hours after Scott had left, Derek finished setting everything in place and took a step back to admire the setup. The small dinner table that Lydia had forced him to buy ( _I’m not going to eat every meal in this place on that couch Derek. I’ve seen what you do on that couch_.) had two plates with slices of pork roast and fresh mashed potatoes. The marbled cake that Derek had made was sitting on the counter with candles waiting to be lit. The pile of presents he’d gotten for his girlfriend were discretely hidden behind the couch so Braeden wouldn’t see them until he wanted her too. Somehow, Derek had managed to keep anything that might stain off his body and his navy blue button-down was in pristine condition.

He had been so busy arranging everything that he forgot to listen for Braeden. He finished double-checking everything when he heard the loft door slide open. 

Braeden hung up her jacket on the mounted coat hanger and put her keys on the small table by the door. She turned to face the loft and froze in shock. “What’s all this?” she asked smiling.

“This,” Derek gestured around the loft, “is your birthday surprise.”

“You planned and did all of this while I was gone?”

Derek bit his lip and avoided eye contact. Would Braeden be mad that he’d gotten her stuck at work on her birthday? “I uh-I may have planned this last week. Scott helped me get everything ready while you were gone.”

Braeden furrowed her brow as she walked up to Derek, wrapping her arms around his waist. “What do you mean you planned this last week? How could you possibly know that I’d be called into work?”

Wrapping his arms around Braeden’s waist in return, he told her the same story he’d told Scott about her guilty co-worker.

“Huh, I always knew something was up with that guy.”

“Yup. Now come one, the food’s starting to get cold.” The couple sat across from one another and started eating. 

Over the course of the next two hours, they ate dinner, had some birthday cake, and opened presents-well, Braeden did. Derek had gotten her some new boots, italian of course. He’d also gotten her a new leather jacket after Kira had accidentally sliced her old one when she was taking off her belt. Among other things, Derek also got her a necklace with a triskelion. He explained to her that it was customary in the Hale pack to gift one’s significant other with an item that held the symbol, as a sign of commitment. 

Braeden made sure to thank Derek for the necklace well, many times, for many hours. 

At the end of the night, as they lay in bed, Braeden’s head resting on her boyfriend’s chest while he ran his fingers through her hair, she thanked him again.

“Thank you. For everything, the food, dessert, the presents.”

“You’re welcome, you deserve it Brae.”

Braeden tilted her head up to look at him, eyes wandering his face. “Sometimes I wonder if I deserve you.”

Derek’s hand moved to cup her jaw softly. “Even if you didn’t, I’d still be here with you.”

The two smiled at each other and leaned in close to one another, sharing a few intimate kisses before returning to their previous position. 

Best. Birthday. Ever.


End file.
